


Starry Night

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shotgunning, Underage Drug Use, kylex as friends mostly but undertones of more, smoking weed, they're seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Roswell prompt advent day three: Childhood memoriesKyle has obtained some weed from a friend, he wants Alex to smoke it with him.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Roswell Advent





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is okay? No idea. I just wanted to write shotgunning Kylex, but it's not really Kylex because they're high and I like consent.  
> I've smoked weed exactly twice in my life (don't worry, I'm from the Netherlands, that stuff is legal here), and not everyone has a good reaction to it, but it just made me really happy and giggly.  
> It doesn't fit in canon, because they're like seventeen and still friends so I guess it's canon divergent.

Alex sighed as he made his way up the ladder into their treehouse, it was starting to creak more and more and Alex was getting a little worried one day it would just… fall apart. He hoped they weren’t in it when that happened. He pushed the trapdoor open and poked his head through the opening. Kyle was already there, lounging in the corner in their nest of blankets and pillows.

He looked like he’d come here straight from practice, his hair was still wet from the showers, but he was wearing the same jeans he’d worn today at school.

‘Hey.’ Alex said before manoeuvring himself further into the treehouse and closing the hatch behind him. He moved the insanely heavy biology book onto the hatch. It had been Alex’s at some point, but they’d been assigned new material and so they used it as a makeshift lock.

‘Hey, managed to get away?’ Kyle asked, already scooting over to clear the corner for Alex.

‘Yeah, dad was on the phone with Flint, I went out the backdoor. He’ll be pissed later, but I’ll just tell him we were studying.’ Alex shrugged, kicking off his sneakers before folding himself into the corner. Kyle shifted around so he could drape his legs over Alex’s. Alex sighed, because he always did and pushed half-heartedly at Kyle’s legs. He knew he’d lose anyways, but it was about the principle of the fact.

‘Is it gonna be bad? You can stay over if you want?’

‘And deal with him tomorrow? No thanks.’ Kyle looked concerned, but Alex waved him off. ‘Relax, as long as I’m home before curfew, I’ll be fine.’ Kyle still didn’t look convinced, but at least he let it go.

‘Look what I got today.’ Kyle suddenly said with a grin, just as Alex was about to reach for one of the comics on one of their piles. Alex watched as Kyle dug his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket. Alex raised an eyebrow as it took Kyle a disproportionate amount of time. Those pockets were not that big. ‘Aha!’ Kyle said triumphantly, holding up a little plastic bag.

‘Where did you get that?’ Alex asked immediately, eyeing the two neatly rolled joints in the bag with suspicion.

‘Shane.’ Kyle said, grin unwavering. Alex narrowed his eyes and snatched the bag from his hand. Kyle made an offended noise, but he didn’t try to take them back. Alex opened the bag and sniffed the content. Hm. It smelled good. ‘And?’

‘Smells like the stuff Rosa had.’

‘ _Yes_.’ Kyle pumped his fist, Alex rolled his eyes.

‘You do know that if you get caught with this you’ll be kicked off the team, right?’ He asked, just to be sure. Kyle made a face at him.

‘That’s why we’re doing this here, now.’ In their treehouse on a Friday night. ‘You know what you’re doing, right?’ Alex took one of the joints from the bag and put the other one to the side.

‘I smoked this stuff _once_ with Rosa. I wouldn’t say I know what I’m doing, but at least I have _some_ experience.’ Alex threw him a pointed look. ‘Unlike some others.’

‘Uh, that’s what you’re here for, best friend.’ Kyle said with an overly dramatic wave of his hand in Alex’s direction. ‘Teach me things. Show me the experience of being a rebel in a small town.’ Alex sighed deeply and let his head fall back against the wall.

‘You are an idiot.’ He said to the ceiling.

‘Hey man, you’re the one who’s friends with me.’ Kyle shrugged, completely unbothered.

‘And every day I wonder why.’ Alex mused. Kyle pressed his leg down, making the muscles of Alex’s thigh roll uncomfortably. He snapped his hand out and hit the side of Kyle’s knee. ‘Ow, asshole.’

‘Are you gonna light that or what?’ Kyle asked, motioning for the joint between Alex’s fingers.

‘Lighter?’ Alex asked. Kyle grabbed for his backpack that was resting against on of the other walls and dug around in the little front pocket. ‘Isn’t that a fire hazard?’ Alex asked as Kyle pulled a zippo out triumphantly. He tossed it at Alex who managed to catch it, but narrowed his eyes are Kyle anyways.

‘Probably.’

Alex hesitated.

‘You’ve never smoked anything right?’ He asked and Kyle shook his head, seeming a little nervous for the first time. ‘Rosa said that it’s better not to take your first hit directly from the joint.’

‘I’m gonna cough my lungs out right?’ Alex huffed out a laugh.

‘You’re probably going to cough either way, it’s a weird sensation, but it’s more about the potency of the drug.’ He tried to remember what exactly Rosa had told him.

‘Right.’ Kyle said. ‘Because this is a drug.’ He rubbed his hands over his legs.

‘You don’t have to do this, you know that right?’ Alex said gently. ‘I can give these to Rosa and we’ll move on.’ Kyle looked at him for what seemed like five minutes, but was probably only a few seconds. A slow smile spread over his face.

‘Nah, I wanna try, and I trust you.’

Something clenched low in Alex’s stomach. He had to swallow away the guilt threatening to squeeze his throat shut. He almost backed out, didn’t suggest the thing he’d been about to suggest, but he remembered Rosa’s firm words.

‘Rosa said that in order to kind of see if you don’t react badly to the drug, the best way to take your first hit is to shotgun.’ He forced himself to explain. A confused look overtook Kyle’s face and he titled his head. ‘It basically means that I take the hit from the actual joint and then I kind of… breathe out as you breathe in so we transfer it?’ Alex flinched at his own awkwardness. ‘Rosa explained it a lot better.’

‘Yeah, I don’t really get it, but if that’s the best way, let’s do it.’ Kyle was looking at him with those wide trusting eyes, and Alex felt another wave of guilt. Shit, he should never have agreed to this. He knew allowing himself to get that close to Kyle would be bad, but now he’d spoken it out loud, and backing out would seem weird.

‘I’ll have to get close to you though, otherwise the smoke will escape.’ Alex tried to warn him, but Kyle didn’t seem to see the problem. He just grinned.

‘That’s fine, get all up in my space, Manes.’ Alex rolled his eyes, because that’s what he would have done if he wasn’t freaking the fuck out. He should have said no. This was going to be bad.

Kyle wanted to try this though, so he was going to do it. If shit hit the fan, he’d just blame it on the drugs. His brain, very helpfully, started playing a song.

‘ _Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol_.’ Alex murmured around the joint as he put it between his lips and hit the little metal wheel of the zippo once, twice, before it sparked. Alex felt himself go a little cross-eyed as he watched the end of the joint catch and smoulder. He lowered the lighter and inhaled, just like Rosa had taught him. The slight burn, mixed with the tickle in his lungs still felt a little unfamiliar, but he held the smoke in for a few seconds before exhaling slowly.

He ignored his shaking fingers as he looked over at Kyle. The look on his face was hard to understand.

‘Well?’ Kyle asked, his voice cracked and he looked a little embarrassed about it.

‘Okay, so, Rosa just kind of- uhm, straddled me, but-‘ Kyle rolled his eyes, grabbed Alex’s wrist and tugged him towards him. Alex nearly dropped the joint.

‘Fucking hell, K.’ Alex complained. Their legs were all tangled up and this was totally a disaster. Already.

‘I want the full experience, get over here.’

‘Well than get your fat legs off me, dickhead.’

‘Just move your lazy ass, it’s not that hard.’ Alex glared and set the joint between his lips, holding it there, so he had two hands to steady himself as he manoeuvred himself around in the small space. His brain was switching rapidly between “this is a fucking terrible idea Alex” to “do it, you’re only going to get one chance”. He settled his knees on either side of Kyle’s thighs. He took another drag, willing the drug to make him brave. He exhaled towards the roof and then looked down at Kyle. He looked… like he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. A little awed, maybe?

‘Ready?’ Alex asked. He could already feel the warm, soft, blanket-y kind of feeling of the drug wash over him. Kyle pressed his lips together and nodded, a little shaky. ‘I’m going to need you to actually say something here.’ Alex decided.

‘Yes, just do it already.’ Kyle’s hands were set next to his hips on the floor, palms flat against the wood like he was trying to keep them there. He guessed it was nerves.

Alex took another drag of the weed, it wasn’t the most potent stuff, not as heavy the stuff Rosa had had, which was probably good. Alex had been a giggly mess after two hits of that. He made sure to hold the joint off to the side (he didn’t want to burn anything) as he held the smoke in his lugs, tickling and making him feel a little floaty. He set his free hand on Kyle’s shoulder and leaned closer.

He could hear a hitch in Kyle’s breath as Alex brought their lips just inches apart. He was starting to get a little lightheaded, his body wanted oxygen, so he widened his eyes at Kyle a little, who let his lips part. Alex breathed out as Kyle breathed in. When he’d about emptied his lungs he leaned back, filling his lungs with oxygen and making sure Kyle wouldn’t headbutt him when he-

Kyle tried to exhale slowly, but dissolved into a fit of coughs.

‘That tickles.’ He managed. Alex nodded, he was sitting back on his haunches, his heels were digging into his thighs. He swore the material of his jeans was heavier now, somehow. Was his shirt always this soft? Kyle set a hand on his thigh, Alex’s eyes snapped towards his.

‘You okay?’ Alex asked.

‘Yeah, again.’ Kyle said, if Alex didn’t know better, he’d think Kyle’s eyes were fixed on his mouth. But that was silly. He took another long drag of the joint and before he could lean in, Kyle placed his hand on the back of Alex’s neck and tugged him closer. Alex had to fight not to cough as he startled. Their lips actually brushed as they exchanged the smoke this time and normally Alex would probably have freaked out about it, but he didn’t feel very freaked out. He felt relaxed and the whole thing was kind of funny, actually. The treehouse seemed smaller and bigger at the same time.

He didn’t even realize he was laughing until Kyle pinched his thigh and asked:

‘What?’

‘Just-‘ Alex had to stop for another giggle. ‘this whole thing is kind of hilarious?’

‘Why?’ Kyle asked, but his grin was a little dopey.

‘Because I’m straddling my best friend.’

‘Oh yeah.’ Kyle processed that for a second. ‘That is funny.’ He said before laughing. Alex took another hit and made a face at Kyle, but he was already moving in to take the smoke from Alex. Their lips brushed a little firmer this time, but Alex couldn’t find the reasons that was bad anymore. He breathed out as Kyle inhaled. He took another drag for himself as the joint was nearing its end. They’d probably get one more hit out of it. Alex breathed out towards the ceiling again.

‘One more?’ He asked Kyle who nodded eagerly.

‘Yeah.’ So Alex took the final hit and pushed the last smouldering end of the joint into a wooden ledge to put it out and left it there. Kyle’s hand was insistent on Alex’s thigh, squeezing.

Alex leaned towards him again and breathed the last hit out as Kyle inhaled. He should have moved away, probably. Instead he stayed there and watched as Kyle held the smoke for a few heartbeats and then tipped his head back, exposing the long line of his throat as he exhaled towards the ceiling. Alex let his eyes trail along the line of his jaw. He wanted to press his lips against the curve there, see if he could feel his heartbeat.

No.

He wasn’t sure where the little voice came from, but it told him he wasn’t allowed to do that.

‘You’re so hot.’ Alex blinked sluggishly as Kyle flopped his head forward again.

‘What?’ Alex asked, his brain had trouble processing the words, especially from Kyle’s mouth.

‘You, are hot.’ Kyle said again. ‘The smoking looks really hot, if you were a girl, I’d totally want to date you.’ Oh.

‘But I’m not a girl.’ Kyle laughed as Alex frowned in confusion.

‘I know that, silly.’ Kyle said, he waved his hand in the vague direction of Alex and then dropped it back down again, like it was too heavy for him. It landed high on Alex’s thigh and he left it there. ‘Still, I kind of want to kiss you.’ Alex knew that was a bad idea, somewhere he could hear his own mind tell him that was a very bad idea, he just couldn’t really figure out the why.

He felt warm and cosy and happy and his clothes were really soft against his skin and he felt like he could feel his blood pump through his body, slow and steady and lulling him into a sense of security.

‘That’s a bad idea.’ Alex said. He didn’t sound very put out to his own ears. He giggled.

‘Why?’ Kyle asked, confused.

‘Because-‘ Alex tilted his head and the whole tree house spun for a second. Oh. ‘Because we’re high.’ He decided.

‘Oh. Right.’ Kyle said, before laughing. ‘I forgot about that.’ Alex snorted and rolled himself off Kyle’s lap back into his little corner. He stared at the ceiling for a while, the grooves in the wood started to swirl in front of his eyes and he figured this was what Van Gogh had to have seen when he painted Starry Night, except outside, of course.

‘Do you think Van Gogh was high when he painted?’ Alex asked, because he needed to know if Kyle was also seeing this.

‘Maybe, I feel like I could paint a masterwork.’ Kyle shrugged lazily. Alex nodded.

‘Yeah, same.’ Alex agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight.


End file.
